fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek:Nowa księżniczka?
Witajcie znów! To ja dodałam ,,Odcinek: Tajemnica posągu". 'Dzisiaj witam Was z nowym 'Odcinkiem', który nazywa się ,,Nowa księżniczka?". Zapraszam do przeczytani''a!' 'Nowa księżniczka '- drugie 'dzieło' stworzone przeze mnie. Tylko cztery kucyki tam nie są z serialu.'' Główne postacie Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Celestia, Luna, Spike, Dark Ice. Nowa księżniczka? Pewnego pięknego dnia Twilight Sparkle szykowała się na wyjazd do Kryształowego Królestwa, by poznać nową osobę w rodzinie. Jej przyjaciółki były już w Canterlocie, więc cała szóstka mogła razem pojechać do księżniczki. Wszystkie miały ze sobą coś dla dziecka Cadance: Applejack naszyjnik z jabłkiem, Pinkie balona z koroną, Rarity suknię, Fluttershy miłego kotka, Rainbow Dash kawałek tęczy, a Twilight - jak to ona - książkę pt. ,,Jak być księżniczką - Poradnik". Po drodze do pociągu zatrzymała je Lemon Neon. -Księżniczko!-wołała jednorożka ciągnąc ciężki bagarz Twilight.-Ostrzegam Cię, że podczas jazdy walizka może wybuchnąć, bo ledwo napchałam tam twoje suknie! -Nie bój się, Lemon, -odezwała się roześmiana księżniczka-postaram się, by nie wybuchło. Wyjechały. Gdy dojechały na miejsce od razu Cadance, Shining Armor i Skyla je przywitały. -Cześć, bracie! Co tam u Skyli? -Dobrze, dzięki-odpowiedział siostrze jednorożec. Tutaj chyba nic Was nie interesuje, więc przejdę do zdarzeń. Do Królestwa przyleciały Celestia i Luna. Wszystkie księżniczki i mane 6 były pięknie ubrane -Klacze, ogiery i źrebaki!-zaczęła Luna.-Pragnę przedstawić Wam najnowszą księżniczkę! Dalej opowie moja siostra. -Nową księżniczką jest uczciwa,piękna i dobra Dark Ice!-powiedziała zadowolona Celestia. Widzowie klaskali kopytami na cześć Dark Ice. Chyba tylko Twilie miała do niej wątpliwości. -Ona jest uczciwa?Jeszcze się przekonamy! -Witam Was! Tak się cieszę, że w Waszym gronie będę mogła Wami rządzić i Wam pomagać! -Czy tylko mi się wydaje, że ona jest jakaś zarozumiała?-szepnęła do przyjaciółek Applejack. -A teraz rzucę zaklęcie, które sprawi, że będziecie zadowoleni! Księżniczka Dark zaczęła rzucać zaklęcie. Prawie cała widownia chciała tylko ją za księżniczkę. -Co się dzieje?-zastanawiała się Rarity.-Są jakby zahipnotyzowani! -Całe szczęście nas to nie zahipnotyzowało!-powiedziała Twilight. -Ej, Fluttershy! Gdzie idziesz?!-pytała się przyjaciółki Rainbow. -Chcę być z najlepszą księżniczką na świecie!-odpowiedziała Flutter.-Twilight mogłaby w ogóle nie być księżniczką! To be continued... Nowa księżniczka? cz.2 Klaczki zdziwiły się. Nigdy nie wiedziały, że istnieje tak silne zaklęcie. -Biegnijmy szybko na pociąg! Moja 'koleżanka' księżniczka nie może rządzić Equestrią! Pobiegły. Pojechały ekspresem do Canterlotu ostrzec księżniczki, które prędzej zniknęły niż przybyły do Kryształowego Królestwa. -Wasza Wysokość!-mówiła w niespokojnym pośpiechu Pinkie.-Ta nowa, Dark Ice, ona jest zła! Zahipnotyzowała większość kucyków i naszą kochaną Fluttershy! Celestia nie odpowiedziała. Wyglądało to tak, jakby to jej w ogóle nie obchodziło i miała to gdzieś. -Jak możecie oskarżać ją o takie rzeczy!-zezłościła się księżniczka Słońca, co nie było w jej stylu.-To jest najlepsza i najbardziej uczciwa księżniczka! Jak możecie! -Możemy, Celestio! Na własne oczy widziałyśmy, jak ona hipnotyzowała kucyki! Czemu mi nie wierzysz? Jak byłam twoją uczennicą chyba nie byłaś taka! -Straże! Proszę całą piątkę stąd wyprowadzić! Strażnicy, a wśród nich przystojny Flash Sentry i wykonująca zadania Annabele wyrzucili przyjaciółki z zamku. Dziwne, bo Flash, Luna, Celestia i inni strażnicy nigdy się tak nie zachowywali. Kumpele postanowiły odwrócić czar złej księżniczki. Tylko jak? -Chyba mam pomysł.-pomyślała przez chwila Applejack. -Jaki?-spytały się szczęśliwe klacze. tu pauza i czarny ekran, za chwilę pokazuje się ekran z powrotem w podbitym przez Dark Kryształowym Królestwie -Ha ha ha! Wszystko moje! Ha ha...Teraz podbiję całą Equestrię, i będę rządzić! Nagle Fluttershy słysząc słowa Ice ocknęła się i pozbyła z siebie czaru. -A więc tak chcesz? Zobaczysz, z przyjaciółkami mogę wszystko! sceny. Scena - przyjaciółki biegną do zamku Dziewczyny biegły ile sił w kopytkach. W końcu dotarły. Na przywitanie wyszła im Fluttershy. -Flutter? Co ty tu robisz?-pytała się Dash. -Przyszłam Wam pomóc! Ten diabeł wcielony chce podbić Equestrię! Ratujmy świat! -Tak!!! Szły do zamku. Zmuszone były udawać zahipnotyzowane, by ich nie rozpoznano. Po drodze usłyszały wołanie jakieś klaczy... -Pomocy, pomocy!-wołała tajemnicza kryształowa klaczka. -Co Ci się stało? -Wieża naszego Kościółka spadła mi na kopytko! A tak w ogóle to jestem Clara, nie jestem zahipnotyzowana. -My też nie. Zaraz Ci pomożemy, a ty nam pomożesz unicestwić Dark Ice! Jak powiedziały tak uczyniły. Pobiegły. - zamek Księżniczka była na balkoniku i patrzyła na swoich poddanych. -Ha ha ha! Teraz mnie będziecie uwielbiać!-szpetała do siebie. Okazało się, że Shining Armor, Skyla i Cadance są uwięzieni. -Nie tak prędko księżniczko!-zezłoszczona Twilie krzyknęła do złej 'koleżanki'.-Zobaczysz, kto będzie rządził! Z przyjaciółkami unosiła się magią i powoli Dark zaczęła znikać. -Nie!!!! To ja miałam rządzić!!!! Nie!!!! Razem z Ice zniknęło zaklęcie. Przez tą akcję Twilight i Rarity wydłużyły się rogi, Fluttershy i Rainbow skrzydła, a Applejack i Pinkie - kopytka. Przyleciały znów Celestia i Luna. Podeszły razem z uwolnioną Cadance i Twilie do Clary. -Claro-odezwała się Luna-zostaniesz obdarzona niezwykłą mocą jak na kryształowego kucyka. Dlaczego? Cadance, powiedz jej. -Będziesz mogła czarować!-powiedziała zadowolona. Nagle na głowie Clary pojawił się róg. To trochę dziwne, bo klacz jest kryształowym kucykiem, a ma róg. sceny i miejsca. Miejsce - zamek w Canterlocie. Scena - na sali balowej Księżniczki mówiły, co zrobiły klaczki i obdarowały je oklaskami. -Trochę dziwnie się czuję-przyznała Rarity. -Ja też! Jakby mi coś wyrastało! -Pinkie, może my się zamieniamy w alicorny? KONIEC Strona, na której coś znajdziecie Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, jak wyglądają niektóre kucyki i jak wtedy mane 6 wyglądało, w styczniu wejdź na mojego bloga: http://mirowiol.pinger.pl Kategoria:Wymyślone odcinki